erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Druids Doom
The following quest took place on Saturday the 12th of May 2012. Participants were; Cohen (Monk), Hayden (Rogue), Connor (Sorcerer), Ben (Sorcerer), Toby (Barbarian), Tony (Paladin) and Ben J. (Inquisitor). The following account of events was submitted by Francis. It has been two weeks since the group holed up in the hamlet of Reveran and a great many things have occured. The group pooled their coins together and had a tavern constructed, calling it "Gauntlet Tavern ". They were joined by two of their newer friends, Aurora the Paladin of Iomedae and Quentin, an Inquisitor of Shelyn . Meanwhile, news had reached the adventurers that whilst away someone had been arrested for and confessed to the crime of killing Helene Ayala (1 ). The person was a merchant by the name of Jamar Fuentes. According to rumor, Jamar claimed he had murdered her after believing she would not back an important trade bill; allowing him sole access to a new route through the Wychwoods . He is to be sent to an imperial penal colony on the other side of Tsar-Loond . They also learned that former sewer night master, Cahei Rujad (2 ) , has been arrested for covering up the murder of a city guard. He too is being sent to an imperial penal colony. As the group sat at their newly built and furbished tavern, enjoying the fruits of their labour, a cry of alarm is heard outside. Within quick moments a group of Reveran's farmers barge into the tavern and exclaim they have seen the infamous witch of the woods, Mother Black Tooth (3 ). The group is disbelieving of the threat or even existance of the witch, however they decide to check things out. A local farmer guides them to the outskirts of the hamlet and to a small pocket of woods. He points in its direction and states this is where she was seen and that he would go no futher out of fear. The group scoff and procede forwords. The goliath, Seeks-More searches the ground with the Inquisitor Quentin and discover some bare foot tracks of a human; the group figured it could be anyone, however they follow them. As they make their way through the small woods, the group are made aware of metal clanging agaisnt metal and the whinney of a horse. Battle is afoot, and they move quickly through the brush. Coming up on a clearing and a large trail, they are confronted with the sight of a fancy looking carriage besiged by a band of orcs; four orc warriors, two berserkers and an orc commander riding a worg. With haste and having the drop on them, the group have at them. The inquisitor and paladin try to hit the orc leader and his worg with bolt and sword but to no avail. Ponsonby casts enlarge on the goliath and Seeks-More charges into the fray and obliterates an orc warrior, using his cleave he turns and slays another. The monk charges in and attacks one of the berserkers, but his hits were ineffectual. Within a few short rounds the boss was slain and his mount escaped into the woods. The two berserker's fought toe to toe with the Goliath, but were cut down. Finally the last two orc warriors ran off, the Goliath running them down and killing them easily. After the encounter, the carriage and bodies were inspected. Mathias spotted the carriage driver, two guards and a noble looking gentleman hiding beneath the carriage. The orcs carried very little of worth except for a gold piece each; the boss carried as well a a parchment on the leader it is written in Orc (unfortunately none of the group could read it). The people under the carriage emerge, showing that the two guards were gravely wounded. Aurora used her paladin abilities to heal them. The noble puts you in mind of a vicious barracuda. He has hooded blue eyes that are like two sapphires. His silky, straight, black hair is worn in a style that reminds you of a cascading waterfall. He's got a five o'clock shadow. He is of average height and has a narrow build. He wears a deep blue tunic over black. He introduces himself as Anton Conteras , a native of the Itir Settlement on the southern tip of Tsar-Loond. He has come to retrieve the body of his sister, Helene Ayala and return her to their home. Ponsonby informed Anton that the group had been investigation her murder and feel that the true criminal is still at large. Anton was not convinced and felt the issue had been dealt with and that the authorities have discerned the true criminal. However he asks if they could escort him to the city of Grey and will pay them 200gp each for their troubles. The group happy to earn a bit of gold and eager to return to Grey, agree. After a quick stop at Reveran to gather items at their tavern, they set off back to Grey. Pushing on to late evening the group enter the city of Grey. They escort Anton to the Temple of Pharasma to collect his sister. As the group waits for things to be finalised they happened to overhear two clerics discuss how Amber Swarmspirit has now become the new Wood-Ward. The group has become quite certain that there is a cover up of Helene's death. Anton however, still disbelieves the group. Anton again makes an offer to the group to employ them on the morrow to accompany him to his sisters room at the City Keep and help pack her things. He offers another 200gp each if they will. The group once again agree to help him out, and that they will do so at midday due some errands they wish to perform first. After learning that he is staying at the "One-Eared Bugbear " they all head back for some ales and to rest for tomorrows work. The next day the group splits up to do their errands. Ponsonby, Garshasp and Luda head to the bailiff to enquire as their part in the investigation of Helene's murder. Quentin and Aurora decide to visit the Stewardess Linsau Mysenne , thinking they may be able to convince her to assist in re-opening the case. The paladin and inquisitor were banking on Linsau being more receptive to them as she would not know them. Mathias went about the city seeking anyone who could read orc. After several hours, he was able to come across someone with the linguistic ability and translated the following: “Vulug Droolbrood son of Fozhug the Devourer, slayer of Kzshlish the Wyvern, the axe of pestilence, war smith of the Iron hill, cousin. I offer gold for your services and new places to plunder. Come to the city of Grey in one weeks time and know wealth beyond your dreams.” It was signed "A.S". Lastly, Seeks-More stayed at the tavern to keep an eye on their current employer Anton. Ponsonby et al argued with Bailiff Arlen Coffery , trying to convince him that their testimony and new evidence needed to be considered in regards to the murder of Helene Ayala. After much talk, he conceded that although they may have a case, the final decision was and is made by the Sheriff of Grey . Meanwhile, Aurora manages to persuade the Stewards loyal gaurds to allow them entry to her offices. Once inside, Aurora and Quentin plead their case, reminding her of their callings and faiths. With that in mind, she was ultimately convinced to give official writ for them to speak with the Sheriff of Grey, as she explained he would be the only person in the city who would be capable of doing anything. The two groups reunited as midday approached, along with their stalwart companion Seeks-More and the noble Anton Conteras. They swapped details of their investigation as they headed to the former living quarters of Helene Ayala. Coming to the room they discover that it is locked. Mathias did a quick search and found that it had been trapped. Here, the rouge was in his element and after some careful manoeuvring, disarmed the trap. Carefully they opened the door and immediately saw that it apppeared ransacked and the only other way into the room was a small window, which was open. Ponsonby directed Anton to go get the guards; the rest of the group decided to wait until they showed up as they did not want to get into any trouble. Seeks-More, braver then the rest risked a closer look in the room and found some smelly rags that seemed out of place. He quickly moved back out of the room as the sound of guards hurried down the hall. With the gaurds arrival, there was a quick explanation by Anton as to why and how they were here. Considering his nobility, the guards did not accost the group but did decide to go and inform the Bailiff. The group, without further distractions entered the room and started looking for anything unusual. Seeks-More inspected the rags he found and they appeared to be clothing, but none could discern who would have worn them. As they searched, it became apparent that Helene was quite fastidious with her record keeping and despite the books currently displace, it was easy to see that one of the books seemed to be missing. Anton was able to confirm that his sister could be rather obsessive and it indeed appeared that the book had been removed suspiciously. He tells the characters that there may still be some record books secreted away, as she would often write to him about how she spent time in the village of Wychgarde when the hustle and bustle of Grey got too much. Suddenly, a cackling laugh could be heard in the corner of the room and two shimmering blurs flew past the group. Quentin and Garshasp were hit, the damage was not insignificant and Quentin began to feel the effects of an unknown poison. The group leapt into action, but the creatures suddenly vanished from sight. Several attacks were attempted, but nothing was struck, until Garshasp had the good idea to throw a blanket over one of the areas. Success, the creature could now be located and the group leapt on it. The other creature, in blinding speed attacked two more of the group before leaping out of the small window. Quentin was overcome with the poison and fell unconscious. Ensuring he was ok, the group now had the other creature captured and began to question it. After some veiled, and not so veiled threats from Seeks-More the creature speedily spoke that it had be sent here to get a book for the Mother of Swarms. Anton now was satisfied that there was indeed a coverup of his sister's death in progress. The group agreed to go speak to the Sheriff of Grey. With their official writ the group make their way to the top of the keep where the Sheriff holds his court. The guards pause them long enough to check the writ before ushering them into the chambers. Before them sits a familiar dark figure who spoke to them on Foundation Day . Once again his booming, hollow voice sends a little tingle down their spine as he remarks that he had not expected to see them again so soon. Ponsonby once more apologised on behalf of the group for the events that occurred that day and that the ranger was no longer travelling with them. Continuing, Ponsonby then put forward the reasons they were speaking to him. Providing their eyewitness testimony, along with the parchment, the creature they just captured (including getting to ultimately confess in front of the Sheriff that Amber was the one that hired it) and the possibility of hidden records that will prove Amber was responsible, the Sheriff was reluctantly convinced of the characters case. They were given to the following morning to bring him the records or the current accused, Jamar Fuentes will be sent to the Imperial penal colonies. Anton offers the group a further 3000gp to help him bring justice to his sister’s killer/s. The group heads out immediately to Wychgarde, despite being a half days ride, north east of the city they make good time. Anton accompanies the group to see it out. By late afternoon they arrive at the village and speaking to a local woman learn that Helene had no formal residence there but often stayed in a hut in the woods. Locals comment that perhaps the new Wood-ward will be able to help you in your endeavors as she has just passed through and headed to the hut also. Our mighty adventurers know that this bodes ill for them. The group also begin to feel uncomfortable in the village; especially how there are no walls and villagers do not seemed to be concerned about wandering about in the Wychwood. The inquisitor and paladin use their divine powers to discern that many of the locals are evil aligned. Quickly they move on and head into the Wychwoods. A small game trail was pointed out to them, that the locals believed would lead to the hut. It twisted and wound through the slowly darkening forest. Thick vegetation obscured vision beyond the first row of trees, lining the path. Overhead the canopy was so dense that all light was reduced to low-light levels. The air itself clung to the group, though cool it stifled their breaths. Everything about the woods felt old, beneath the surface was the very real sensation that it was alive and watching them closely. As they went deeper into the woods there was the scent of smoke in the air.The heroes readied their weapons and expected the hut to have been put to torch. Smoke curled its way through the forest, and following the trail they eventually found the source of the smoke. A small clearing and as they had guessed, the burning hut. Standing outside the inferno was Amber Swarmspirit with her Grimstalker. Still hidden by the forest, the group launch a surprise attack. Seeks-more, enlarged by the aid of Ponsonby, charged into the clearing and went head on with the Grimstalker. Aurora made her way to Amber. The others split their ranged attacks between the adversaries. The Grimstalker took a brutal beating from the Goliath Barbarian, it tried to get away to protect its mistress but was ultimately cut down with the combined efforts of the group. Amber surrendered to the Paladin and was immediately trussed up by the Rogue. The sorcerers used their spells to put out the fire and were able to save a good portion of the building. Aurora and Quentin guarded the prisoner while the rest inspected the the hut. Inside, the sorcerers detected magic coming from beneath the floor. A quick search revealed a trap door. Mathias used his talents to discover it was trapped and attempted to disarm it. Believing it was clear, they attempted to open the door. Suddenly the ground opened up beneath them and the group fell into a 30ft pit. Making sure they were all still ok, now standing in a room with a pillar at the top of which was the trap door and still the aura of magic. The Paladin and Inquisitor sent some rope down to help them up. Seeks-More as always had much more straight forward process for getting to the trap door and knocked the pillar down. Contained within the the pillar was a locked treasure chest. The party searched through the hut debris and discovered a key. After careful consideration the Rogue put the key in and and arc of lighting sprung out and shocked him. Fortunately he was not seriously harmed and was then able to open the chest. Inside was a copy of the missing record book. A quick glance through showed plenty of evidence that supported their claim that Amber was the criminal in all this. As night began to approach, the group headed back to the city of Grey. With them they brought all the evidence and their prisoner and were able to alter the charges against the scape goat and bring the true criminal to justice. They received payment from Anton and the Bailiff was forced to also provide his original reward under the direction of the Sheriff of Grey. Category:Quests